


It’s Not What it Looks Like

by AeonTheDimensionalGirl



Series: I’ve Got You (You’re Safe Now) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awesome Gwen (Merlin), Canon Era, Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mutual Pining, Physical Abuse, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Scared Merlin (Merlin), Season/Series 01, Sometime Post-Episode s01e08 The Beginning of the End, Uther May Like Genocide But Draws the Line at Assault, Whumptober 2020, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonTheDimensionalGirl/pseuds/AeonTheDimensionalGirl
Summary: When Arthur came into the room, Prince Crwys was sprawled on the floor clutching a bloody nose, and Merlin was pressed against the wall, hand extended.
Relationships: Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: I’ve Got You (You’re Safe Now) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939345
Comments: 38
Kudos: 1343





	It’s Not What it Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT No 3. MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY**  
>  **Manhandled** | Forced to their Knees | Held at Gunpoint
> 
>  **PLEASE DON'T IGNORE THE TAGS!** There's attempted rape in this fic. I tried my best to not make it graphic, but I still fear it might trigger some of you. If you wish to know what exactly happens so you can skip, check the notes below.

Merlin was leaving the feast the first time it happened.

One moment he was walking through the hallway towards Arthur’s chambers, humming a song one of the bards had been performing under his breath, and the next there was a hand roughly grabbing him by the upper arm.

The raven crashed against a man dressed in rich clothes and who sported a condescending smirk as he looked down at the servant.

Merlin had to bite his cheek to resist the urge to groan in frustration at recognizing the man.

Uther’s newest guest, the younger son of the King of Deira and aspiring Knight of Camelot (though unlikely to succeeded, if Arthur’s looks of un-amusement at the feast were anything to go by).

“Prince Crwys” he greeted, shifting slightly while hoping the Prince would let go of his arm, “Is something the matter?”

Crwys smirk formed into a grin that outright made the warlock more uncomfortable than he was feeling.

“You have a pretty humming tone” the nobleman said, rubbing his thumb over his grip, “Just like your name sake”

Merlin gave him an unimpressed look.

“I’m quite sure merlins don’t hum” he coolly replied, trying once again to free his arm, huffing when the man did not let him go, “Let me go, please”

“Ah, but I’ve caught such a pretty little bird”

“I must attend to Prince Arthur” Merlin gritted out with all the urgency he could find.

Inside he was reeling and beginning to be afraid as Crwys did not loosen his hold and instead began to sport a predatory look on his eyes.

He’s been warned by Gwen on his first week in Camelot that although not allowed, some nobles still tried to take advantage and/or force themselves on the members of the household-

“Prince Crwys”

Oh, _thank the Mother_ -

“Ah, Prince Arthur!” Crwys cried out, and having the nerve to throw an arm around Merlin’s waist and hold on tight as if they were friends and-

The pig was leaving a bruise on his arm.

“I was just having a little talk with your manservant”

“That’s a unique form of talking you’re having there” Arthur drawled, staring at Merlin up and down with a calculating look, “I’d dare to say a one-sided one as well”

Crwys let out the fakest laugh ever known to man in response.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Sire!” the foreign Prince said, “Merlin and I were just about to bond!”

“We were not” Merlin piped in.

The look that Arthur gave Crwys could have wilted flowers.

“Unhand my servant, Crwys” the blond commanded, leaving no room for argument in his tone.

The foreign Prince huffed, but finally let go of Merlin’s arm, who as soon as he was free walked to position himself next to Arthur.

“I’ll see you around, Merlin” Crwys said, throwing a ridiculous wink before nearly falling onto his face as he hurried to give a clumsy bow when the Prince of Camelot cleared his throat to remind that he was still there.

“Are you alright?”

Arthur’s voice was low as they watched Crwys disappear towards the direction of his guest chamber.

“Yes” Merlin said quickly, “Yes, yes- er- did you need something?”

For a moment, Arthur stared at him with an unreadable expression, before he simply sighed and nodded, seemingly to himself.

“Help me prepare for bed” the Prince threw a smirk at him, “I want my pillows to be fluffed”

Merlin gaped at him.

“I did that this morning!”

“I want them fluffier”

And with that said, Arthur headed toward his chambers, Merlin following quickly and muttering under his breath about over-sensitive prats and their inability to sleep with just a normal pillow.

Arthur’s ensuring laughter and cry of “Treason, _Mer_ lin!” was enough for him to forget about Crwys.

* * *

The next few days were spent with Crwys only giving him some lewd looks over at training, which promptly made him not pay attention to Arthur’s instructions during the drills and thus, made him fail to impress the Prince or gain any praise from the onlookers.

Merlin never failed to crack a smile seeing Arthur become increasingly frustrated with Crwys, who turned purple at the mere criticism towards his foot work and skill (more of lack of) of the sword.

Eventually, a fortnight passed without incident, and Merlin honestly managed to forget about the whole creepy encounter about the time a new feast to celebrate the newly knighted Knights of Camelot came around.

Which thankfully didn’t include Crwys, who was sulking at the table and stabbing his pork with viciousness.

“Do you think we’ll manage to nick some tarts from the kitchen after this is over?” Merlin whispered to Gwen after Uther delivered his speech congratulating the new Knights.

“I think Ewan was already doing so by the time I went to refill the pitcher” Gwen revealed with in conspired whisper, “But I also think Cook might have caught him at it while I was leaving”

“The spoon smack?”

“And yelling”

“Poor Ewan”

“At least he got something”

“You think he’ll share?”

“What makes you think he’ll share after getting his hand smacked, Merlin?”

“I’ve discovered that if I bat my eyes at him, my dear Guinevere, he will” he solemnly replied, trying his best to keep a straight face until Gwen leveled him with a knowing look and he laughed, “Alright, I might have told him about a hiding spot near the cupboards to put them in. Cook might think he took about five when in reality there are about a dozen hiding in plain sight”

“You’re ridiculous”

“They’re berry tarts! Don’t pretend you don’t like berry tarts enough to convince someone to smuggle and hide them in the kitchen” Merlin exclaimed. Gwen laughed, but nodded in agreement nonetheless.

“ _Mer_ lin!”

Arthur’s familiar voice of irritation broke through, and when the warlock glanced at his Prince he was subtly (if it could even be called that) shaking his goblet.

“Duty calls” he murmured to Gwen before approaching the high table.

“Prepare my chambers, I’ll be retiring in a few minutes” Arthur said in a low voice as the raven began to refill the cup.

“Thought you’d be staying a bit more” Merlin replied, frowning, “Getting to know your new Knights better and all. You always do that”

“Yes, but if Crwys dares to approach me one more time begging for another chance that he does not deserve, I _will_ commit a murder”

“I can help you hide the body” Merlin quipped without hesitation, and grinned when Arthur snorted into his drink, which in returned earned them both a glare from Uther.

“Tempting” Arthur countered with a little grin, eyes full of mirth as he turned to look at Merlin, “But sadly it can’t be done”

“Are you certain? Doubt he would be missed in Deira” the raven dryly said.

“Unfortunately I am” the blond replied in a regretful tone that made the warlock chuckle, “Anyway, my chambers; I want the room to be warm when I get there, and the pillows fluffed. Also a bath”

“…Are you sure you’re not training to be a prat, my Lord?”

“Just go”

Merlin gave him the most sarcastic bow he could get away with Uther near them, gave Gwen a hurried goodbye as he discarded his pitcher, and exited the hall.

He mentally listed his duties as he went on his way towards Arthur’s chambers, wondering if he would have time to play a little with his magic by making the flames dance like the minstrels had been doing before-

And then he was being thrown against a set of wooden doors, his arms twisted behind his back as he felt someone sniffle his hair and in a way that sent shivers of fright down his spine-

“I’ve caught a pretty bird” 

Merlin froze at the voice.

“And you know what they say-” Crwys purred, noising the raven’s neck, “Finders keepers”

And without warning, he bit into Merlin’s jugular, covering the warlock’s scream of pain roughly with his hand.

The raven tried to fight himself free, but Crwys had a painful hold on him, and when he finally let him go, the foreign Prince shoved him towards an empty bed chamber.

Merlin grunted when he heavily landed on the stone floor, hand immediately coming up towards the bite, horrified at seeing blood in his fingers-

“Ah, ah, no touching your markings little bird” Crwys said as he walked into the room, grabbed Merlin roughly by the tunic and dragged him further into the room until he made the warlock collide with the wall, leaving him dizzy.

He could feel his magic bubbling over the surface, ready to be used in his defense, but Crwys was making direct eye contact with him and there was no way he wouldn’t see the magic in his eyes and Merlin was beginning to panic as he tried to get up-

His attacker kicked him under his feet, causing the raven to fall back towards the ground. Crwys stared down at the servant groaning in pain before making way towards the small desk that was on the chamber.

“Must I cut your feathers so you don’t fly away?”

He grabbed a small coffer that was resting on the desk, and threw it towards Merlin.

It impacted against his right hand, and the raven cried out in pain.

Numbly, he felt something crack.

“Stop” Merlin weakly pleaded, trying to get up and ignore the ache in his body, “Stop-”

A pair of hands manhandled him to his feet, and through the sting of tears threatening to spill and pain on his head, the warlock saw his attacker smile wolfishly.

“I don’t think I will, little bird-” Crwys said, gripping the raven’s arm tightly with one hand while the other was seconds away from pulling his hair in a horrible imitation of petting him, “I might have not become a Knight, but I will have my price nonetheless”

And he bit Merlin again, this time on the shoulder.

The warlock squirmed against the pain and tight hold, and managed to kick Crwys in the balls.

He was dropped like a sack and Merlin made a run for it-

“You little bastard-!”

And Crwys grabbed his shoulder from behind, turns Merlin around and slams him against the wall, holding both of his wrists on a painful grip with one hand while the other went down-

Merlin’s breath hitched.

Crwys had a pleased smile on his face as he began to undo the laces from his breaches-

And with his renewed panic, his magic came forth in response to it.

Merlin might have screamed. Or might have not.

In the end he was not sure, for his magic became unleashed and uncontrollable, and tore through the chamber in a deafening whirlwind.

When he opened his eyes, his hand was stretched towards Crwys, who now lay on the ground in an uncomfortable position next to the broken remains of a wooden post from the bed; groaning, coughing and sporting with a bleeding nose that looked broken.

Heaving, Merlin pressed himself further onto the wall, trying to calm down-

“Prince Arthur!”

Merlin felt his heart stop.

Slowly, he turned his head towards where Crwys was looking-

And there was Arthur, standing in the doorway, hand hovering over his sword pommel with a furious expression.

There was no way he hadn’t seen Merlin use magic to defend himself, if the look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes was anything to go by.

“Sire, oh Sire” Crwys panted, giving Merlin a triumphant look that read _‘You’re in trouble now’_ , “You came just- just in time, the boy lured me away to- to attack me-”

Crwys sent him a bloody smile between heavy breaths before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and passed out.

For a moment, the warlock and the Prince of Camelot simply stared at each other, one trembling while the other simply wore a blank expression.

“Arthur-”

“Guards!”

Merlin sank towards the floor, still shaking while tears began to freely fall from his face, one arm clutching his abdomen while his injured hand came over his mouth.

Of course.

“Sire?”

The raven flinched at the guard’s voice, curling over himself and biting his lip in an attempt to fend off the sob that was trying crawl from his throat.

This is how it ended.

“Take Prince Crwys to the dungeons”

Merlin’s head shot up so quickly that it hurt.

“And please inform my Father that he is to be set on trial on the morrow, for inappropriate behavior towards a member of the household”

The guards side-passed Merlin as they got to Crwys, lifting him and dragging him out of the room, leaving the blond and the raven alone.

All the while, he stared at the Prince in shock.

Arthur returned the stare, face neutral.

“Are you going to kill me yourself?” Merlin couldn’t help but blurt out in a croaky whisper.

He was stressed, scared; his hand, shoulder and neck ached, and Arthur was just so silent and looking at him like he never knew him and Merlin was scared-

A loud clatter brought him out of his thoughts.

And Merlin let out a shuddering gasp.

Arthur had discarded his sword, throwing it far from himself and the warlock. And without breaking eye contact, the Prince reached into the underside of his boot, taking out a hidden dagger and threw it away to join the blade.

“No” Arthur finally said.

“…Why?” Merlin weakly asked.

The Prince was silent for a moment, eyes dull.

“Am I truly so horrible” he whispered, “That you believe me capable of burning, decapitating or hanging you?”

Oh.

“No” Merlin finally murmured, eyes downcast, “But- your father-”

“-Has begun to make me realize that he may be wrong towards magic”

The warlock fell mute at Arthur’s admittance, and the blond must have taken his silence as a quiet permission to approach, slowly crouching in front of Merlin.

When the Prince raised his hands, the raven couldn’t help flinching and curling into himself further.

“I’m not going to hurt you” whispered Arthur, revealing that he was offering his hands to Merlin, “May I help you get up?”

Merlin looked into sapphire eyes, still feeling unsure and frightened. But there was only a flame of what the warlock would call caring and fierce protectiveness in Arthur’s eyes.

Still shaking, the warlock allowed himself to be pulled up by placing his left hand, his right one still throbbing and swollen purple; wincing all the way and feeling self-conscious as Arthur stares at his wounds.

For a moment, the only sound in the room was their breathing, Merlin’s hitched while Arthur’s seemed to be ‘I’m trying to take calm breaths so I don’t lose my temper’

“Come” the Prince finally said with a soft voice, pulling slightly, “I’m taking you to my chambers”

Merlin let himself by guided out of the room, not realizing that he was feeling suffocated in the chamber until they got away and breathing felt like it hurt a little less.

They do not speak as they travel through the hallways. All the way, Arthur’s hold on Merlin is gentle and steady, and the warlock wishes he could relax under the touch, but he’s still terrified and reeling from Crwys’s attack and his unintentional reveal to Arthur.

When they finally arrived to the Prince’s chambers, Arthur quickly ushered him into his bedchamber, coming to a stop in front of the unlit fireplace, where Merlin’s strength finally decided to leave him.

He would have crashed onto the floor if it wasn’t for the Prince, who, after muttering a few curses, slowly helped him down.

Merlin was trying to take some calming breaths to not succumb to the ache of his injuries when he felt a blanket being placed on his shoulders.

“You’re shaking like a newborn colt” Arthur simply said, avoiding his eyes while accommodating the quilt.

“Thank you” Merlin murmured softly.

All the while, Arthur begins to do the duties Merlin is supposed to do; he lighted more candles and settled in front of the fireplace to bring the fire to life.

“What changed your mind?” Merlin didn’t dare to look away from the rising flames and the crackling wood, “About magic”

Arthur went silent for a moment.

“You” he finally reveled. Merlin blinked, turning to look at the Prince slowly.

“Me?”

The blond nodded as he sat next to the warlock with a bowl of water and rags.

“It’s been little things, I’ll admit. The Druid boy and the light from the caves of Balor that guided me out-”

Merlin felt himself flush, remembering the stern conversation he had with Gaius about performing magic while unconscious.

It’s not like he did it on purpose!

“-And then I remembered Guinevere’s father, and you insisting I use the torch against the Afanc only for a really strong wind to come across the cavern and the snakes on Valiant’s shield. He looked pretty shocked for them to come out right after you had told me his intentions on the tournament” he leveled Merlin with a look, “Also, you confessed to be a sorcerer in front of my father. Did you had a death wish at the moment?”

The raven flinched.

“I forgot to take away the poultice when I healed Tom” he mumbled, trying not to shiver when Arthur took his injured hand and began rubbing a paste over it little by little, “I didn’t- ouch!- I didn’t want Gwen to take the fall for something I did”

Something had definitely fractured on his hand. Broken, at worst.

“Ah, right, you and Guinevere are quite close”

Was it him or was Arthur’s voice sounded tense.

“Well, yes” Merlin said, feeling oddly wrong footed, “She’s my friend”

“You can say ‘lover’, I won’t judge”

“Lover?!”

And for the first time since the incident, Merlin busted into laughter.

He couldn’t help it. Arthur had sounded so sure, it was hilarious to see him now be the bewildered one.

“She’s not?”

“Oh no” Merlin said, “Gwen is like a sister to me, and besides, she already likes someone else in the castle, and so do I”

And he promptly flushed in embarrassment and turned away, wincing when he jostled his neck wound in his haste to look away from a gaping Arthur.

“Oh”

“Yeah”

“Who-?”

“Can we not, please?” Merlin cut the blond off, “It’s not like it will ever happen”

Arthur stayed silent for a bit, before letting out a quiet “Alright” and continued with his ministrations on Merlin’s hand, while the warlock went once again to staring at the flames in shame.

He didn’t mean to sound dismissive, but after a night like this, the last thing Merlin wanted was to tell the man he has started to see as a friend was also becoming the man he was falling-

The feeling of a cold metal and a pair of fingers on his chin brought his attention back to reality, making him jump.

“Sorry”

The Prince then gently began dabbing on the bite at the jugular while sporting a worried stare, and only stopped when Merlin flinched and let out a hiss of pain.

“We should call Gai-”

“No!”

Arthur jumped at Merlin’s sudden yell.

“N-No” he stuttered, shaking his head franticly, “I don’t- I don’t want him to-”

“Merlin, you idiot” Arthur cut him off with an exasperated huff, “You have two bite marks that could end up scarring, and as endearing as you look with those ridiculous neckerchiefs-”

“Endearing-?”

“-I doubt you want them to serve a purpose on covering an attempt on your dignity”

Merlin hugged himself, breaking his stare with Arthur to instead fiddle with a loose thread from his tunic.

Gaius was going to be frenetic and demand to know what happened, and the last thing Merlin wanted was to walk through the attempted assault again.

But he also didn’t want the bite marks to remain on his skin.

“… Alright” he finally whispered, meeting steady sapphire eyes, “Just- could you please- please tell-?”

“I will” the Prince gently said, wiping away tears that Merlin hadn’t even noticed that had fallen before leaving to tell the guards to summon Gaius.

As they wait for the physician, Arthur continues to wash the bites, offering Merlin his hand to grip when the pain became too much and the raven was left gasping through the ache.

“I think you’ll leave _me_ with bruises” the blond muttered after a particular vicious throb. He didn’t sound upset, if the little smile on his face said anything.

“Serves you right for all the ones you leave on me when you use me as a training dummy” Merlin said with a shy grin. Arthur chuckled.

“I suppose”

_“Sire?”_

“Come in, Gaius!”

Merlin’s mentor gasped the moment he laid eyes on him, and Arthur gave the warlock one last squeeze in the hand before meeting with the physician to explain.

Feeling tired, Merlin rested his head against the chair-seat, closing his eyes as he did his best to mute the conversation out, but he could still notice the anger, concern and surprise in the men’s voice tones.

He would have fallen asleep, if not for the frail hand that placed itself on his shoulder.

“Let’s go home, my boy” Gaius kindly said. Both physician and Prince helped Merlin get up.

“I swear to you that everything will be alright” Arthur whispered into his ear, “Just- on the morrow, I need you to trust me, alright?”

Before the raven could say anything in response, Gaius had already begun to lead him out of the chambers.

“Arthur?”

Merlin turned around just before the door closed, meeting his future King’s eyes.

“I already do”

* * *

Merlin really, _really_ , didn’t want to be here, in the throne room, where people would inevitably learn the reason to the trial.

He had trouble sleeping (despite the sleeping and calming draughts Gaius had given him) from the nerves and what if’s, and honestly thought was going to be sick a few times during the night and early hours of the morning thanks to the anxiety.

But, as Gaius gently explained over breakfast, it was a must, for he was the victim and unwilling holder of evidence towards the charges.

“Hey” a little voice whispered to his left.

He nearly jumped, but calmed once he realized it was Gwen.

“Are you alright? I mean, obviously, you’re not, considering what is about to happen and all- oh Gods that sounded insensitive-”

“How did you-?” Merlin closed his eyes in realization, “Right, servants. We see everything”

Gwen nodded shyly.

“Elizabeth saw the guards dragging Prince Crwys to the dungeons, and when Rose came back from bringing him food, she said he was screaming every insult known to man towards you and Prince Arthur” the maid softly explained, “George also said that he saw Arthur taking you to his chambers. He regarded that you looked shaken”

Merlin looked down at his shoes.

“I don’t want people to talk about it” he mumbled.

“We won’t” Gwen fiercely told him, “Us servants have a code. We look after each other when new nobles come into Camelot, and we go to either Arthur or Morgana for justice”

Merlin gasped in realization.

“Did you alert Arthur about Crwys-?”

“He left the feast through the servants’ entrance as soon as he saw you leave” she admitted with a blush, “Although I didn’t really have to alert Arthur, he was looking for you, as a matter of fact, since he too noticed Crwys was missing. I simply pointed to where I thought he could have dragged you”

“Thank you” Merlin whispered, voice thick.

“Do you want me to hold you?” Gwen asked, voice gentle. The warlock nodded.

Silence fell over the room as Arthur and Uther then came in, both looking stoic.

The older Pendragon didn’t even bother to look over towards the two servants, but the younger’s eyes met with Merlin’s, gaze protective.

_“Just- on the morrow, I need you to trust me”_

Merlin gave him a hopeful smile in return-

“Bring in the prisoner”

-Which fell short once Crwys was dragged to the throne room by Sir Leon and Sir Kay, looking confident and smug.

Gods, Merlin wanted to turn him into a pig.

“Prince Crwys of Deira, you stand accused for assaulting and attempting to rape Prince Arthur’s manservant. How do you plead?”

“Not guilty” Crwys declared.

Merlin held onto Gwen tighter.

“And why is that?”

Crwys sent a smirk towards Merlin.

“Because there’s been a mistake, my lord” the foreign prince hissed, faking outrage, “I didn’t attack the servant”

Uther leaned over, clearly curious to where this was going.

“What do you mean?”

“The boy is a sorcerer!” Crwys yelled with a triumphant look, looking over towards the secret protector of Camelot, “He used magic to attack _me_!”

Merlin felt that he stopped breathing as Uther turned to stare at him in outrage.

But before the King could even start yelling, a loud snort to his right interrupted.

“No, he did not”

“He did not?”

Arthur calmly turned to look at Uther with a bored expression, “Merlin punched him in self-defense”

“How do you know?” Uther asked.

“I was the one who found them, Father. I witnessed the altercation and-”

“YOU LIE!” Crwys interrupted, face purple. If Merlin didn’t feel so scared, he would be laughing, “HE USED SORCERY! PRINCE ARTHUR IS PROTECTING A SORCERER!”

“Merlin has the bruises in his hand to prove it” Arthur drawled as he leveled Crwys with a look, “Sorcery leaves no marks. Assault, on the other hand-”

“SLANDER”

“Silence!” Uther commanded. Effectively, Crwys backed down, silently fuming in a way too much similar to a bull. The King turned to look at the raven, who did his best not to wither against the scrutiny.

“Marvin-”

“ _Mer_ lin-”

“-Come forth”

Feeling apprehensive, Merlin untangled himself from Gwen’s hold, nervously approaching the dais.

“My lord?”

“Is it true what my son tells me?”

Gulping, Merlin nodded, briefly meeting Arthur’s sapphire eyes, which were shinning with confidence.

_“Trust me”_

“Yes” he said.

“YOU LYING WHORE!”

“Prince Crwys, do shut up” Arthur piped in with a low tone, an angry look on his face, “Or you will be gagged”

Merlin was starting to become convinced that not only did his magic gave Crwys a broken nose, but also hearing problems. The man was spitting on the floor while clearly struggling against the hold of Sir Leon and Sir Kay.

“LYING FILTHY WHORE YOU TRICKED ME INTO RAVISHING YOU-!”

And Sir Leon had just shoved a rag on Crwys mouth. The Knight then gave Merlin an encouraging look.

“Merlin” Uther continued, “Is it true that your body possesses evidence of Prince Crwys’s alleged crime?”

The raven nodded once again.

“I do” he admitted in a small voice.

“And what and where are these marks?”

Not for the first time, Merlin felt like screaming at the King. Can’t he clearly see the bandages on his right hand, shoulder and neck?

“Sire” Arthur’s interruption came as a life saver, “Gaius can attest to that question, as he treated Merlin’s wounds”

 _“And to save Merlin the journey down the memory lane”_ went unspoken between the two, and Merlin sent a grateful (if not slightly shaky) smile to the blond, who gave back a tiny nod of acknowledgement.

“Gaius?” Uther grunted.

“Indeed my lord” the physician came forth and gently shooed Merlin back to Gwen’s side, who quickly drew him back into a hug.

“Merlin possesses two bite marks on his shoulder and jugular, which are not the same lovers leave on one another after an encounter” many members of the court shifted a bit uncomfortable at this, “These bites were meant to harm and leave a grotesque mark if not treated well. And as for the bruises in Merlin’s hand, I can assure that yes, Merlin punched someone. He has a small fracture that’s a common occurrence in hard-thrown punches”

Or a coffer being smashed against your hand, Merlin grimly thought.

It was a lie, but a necessary one.

“Did sorcery cause those, Prince Crwys?” Uther lowly asked.

Crwys looked livid. He went to glare at Merlin, then at Arthur, looking almost like a cornered animal while at it.

And yet, even when Sir Kay removed the gag, he stayed silent.

“No” he finally gritted out.

The King nodded.

“So you admit to attacking the boy?”

“Yes”

“Knowing that assaulting members of the household is not allowed?”

“…Yes”

“That settles it then” Uther leaned back on throne, “These charges, and your admittance of the crime are enough to guarantee your banishment from Camelot” he sighed, “I do not look forward to writing to your father”

Merlin felt like fainting from relief. 

“You can’t be serious” Crwys huffed, “My father sent me here to be a Knight of Camelot as part of an agreement between you two to maintain peace!”

“The agreement was for any of his children” Uther dismissed.

Crwys laughed.

“You do realize that leaves my sister and my already-a-Knight of Deira brother, my lord?”

“Well then” Arthur cut in in an amused tone, “I’m sure the Lady Morgana will look forward to fighting your sister. She’s been itching for a fighting partner”

Merlin and Gwen nearly snorted at that. Morgana already had a fighting partner, and her name was Guinevere.

“I’m sure your father and I will come an agreement” Uther said with dismissal, “A pair of Knights will escort you to your chambers to pack your belongings and towards the border”

Crwys got dragged up towards the exit, glaring venomously towards Merlin. The warlock held the stare all the way, and only allowed himself to finally breathe when the foreign Prince turned out of sight.

“Court dismissed”

Gaius came towards him and Gwen and engulfed his ward on a tight hug, which Merlin didn’t hesitate to return.

It was over.

“Merlin” Arthur’s voice made them separate, “Take the day off to rest”

And as the warlock gaped, the Crown Prince walked next to the little group, passing close enough to the raven that they’re shoulders brushed-

“Come to my chambers later, when you’ve rested well enough” was whispered hastily, and for a moment Merlin feared he had imagined it-

But then Arthur turned to stare at him with a mild look, and Merlin shyly nodded with his agreement.

There were still things to talk about, after all.

* * *

“Why haven’t you left?”

Well that was certainly not the first thing Merlin expected Arthur to say when he came into the Prince’s chambers later at dusk.

“Pardon?”

“Camelot is the worst place for anyone who breathes magic, Merlin” the Prince turned to look at him, illuminated in a rainbow halo by the afternoon sun, “Crwys knew it and tried to take advantage of it, knowing that my father would have not hesitated to turn the trial against yourself”

“I know” Merlin whispered, a shiver running down his spine when he recalled how Uther turned to look at him.

“Gaius… he told me you were born with magic yesterday” the blond revealed, much to the raven’s shock, “And- you could be free in another kingdom, living a life without persecution, why are you still here? Why didn’t you leave the moment you heard magic being called the epitome of evil?”

Arthur’s eyes were shinning with distress, and the raven gulped.

“I’m not really sure. In all honesty, I don’t think I could ever leave” Merlin finally admitted, stepping closer to the blond, “Because I- I found purpose here, with- with you. I’ve seen glimpses of the King you will become, and I want to see you grow into said King, and I have-”

He cut himself off in panic.

_‘I have fallen in love with you’_

He nearly said it.

“You… what?”

“Forget it” Merlin hurriedly said, turning away ready to go back to his room, crawl under his bed and die.

“ _Mer_ lin”

A hand took hold of his elbow.

“What other secret of yours could be more terrifying for you to hide other than your magic?” Arthur said, bewilderment and concern clear in his voice. Merlin hated how easily he could identify his King’s emotions, “That you’re the secret son of a lord?”

“Please, forget it, Arthur” the warlock whispered, “It’s nothing you can fix”

“Try me” Arthur whispered, “Is it the person you have feelings for? Are they nobility? Oh gods- Is it Morgana?” the blond asked with something akin to horror.

“No! I’m not in love with Morgana!” Merlin finally yelled in frustration, turning around to glare at the Prince, “I have fallen in love with you!”

And promptly covered his mouth, feeling mortified.

Arthur was so in shock that he let go of him.

And yet, Merlin was frozen on his spot.

“Say that again”

“Don’t be cruel” the warlock begged, tears coming to his eyes. If this was to be a rejection- Merlin had enough of dramatic evens for the sennight.

“Please, Merlin”

It was the rawness in Arthur’s voice that finally did it.

“I have fallen in love with you” the raven didn’t dare to look at the blond, “At least, I think I have, because I definitely like you a little too much, even when you are an absolute prat and an ass and an idiot, and if any harm came to you I-”

“-Would do anything in my power to make you feel safe, and if you were to die, I would feel a part of me has died too” Arthur finished for him, voice soft.

Merlin turned to look at him, and instead of finding the Prince looking at him in disgust, he was staring at the raven with wonder and affection-

And suddenly a lot of things began to make sense.

_Oh._

They were such fucking idiots.

“Yes” he breathed out, feeling lightly overwhelmed by the tender gaze in Arthur sapphire eyes.

Merlin hadn’t realized how close they actually were until the blond’s hand came to gently rest on his cheek.

“Arthur?” he whispered, feeling something very close to hope begin to unfurl in his chest.

“Merlin” the Prince murmured, his thumb caressing his lips for a moment before looking into the warlocks eyes, “May I?”

Merlin gave his consent by kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Crwys forcibly grabs Merlin and pushes him into an empty room, where he treats him roughly and bites on his jugular and shoulder, and tries to get his hands on Merlin's breaches to touch him. It doesn't happen since Merlin finally reacts and attacks him with his magic.


End file.
